pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story shorts
Over the years, Pixar has made many short films using the characters from the Toy Story series, either for promotion, commercials, or other purposes. ''Toy Story: The Video Game'' Commercial A live action commercial was made for Toy Story: The Video Game in 1996 (prominently featured on The Big Green VHS), which features some animated characters. It promotes the Sega Genesis release, as well as the forcoming Super NES release. In it, a boy chases his dog to a toy store, displaying the main characters of Toy Story. He approaches, being closely watched by Babyface. At this point, a chain reaction launches a Sega Genesis controller outside, which allows the kid to play the Sega Genesis version of the game on a large television. Later, he's pulled into the store by the controller. After the games are displayed, the boy crawls out from behind a wall; his head now attached to Babyface's body. Toy Story at the 1996 Oscars With John Lasseter won a special achievement award for Toy Story, he brought Woody and Buzz with him. He left Woody and Buzz behind and they came to life. Woody complained about Lasseter forgetting them while Buzz looked at the award. Woody and Buzz debated over who was the star of Toy Story and who was the supporter. ''Toy Story 2'' Teaser Trailer The initial teaser trailer for Toy Story 2 in 1999 begins with the Aliens from the claw machine eagerly waiting for what the claw will bring. When it drops the Toy Story logo, they all exclaim their iconic "Oo-o-o-o-o-o..." in unison. Next, the claw drops a "2" below it, creating logo for Toy Story 2, which the Aliens respond by turning to the audience and exclaiming, "Two-o-o-o-o-o..." Afterwards, the screen turns black as Woody drops into the picture, greeting the audience with his return while "The Boys Are Back in Town" from the previous trailer plays. Then Buzz Lightyear jumps in and greets the audience with a Star Trek Vulcan salute. Woody becomes disappointed upon realizing that Buzz is in this movie as well. They argue until the Toy Story 2 logo drops down, followed by its Thanksgiving release date. McDonalds Commercial In promotion of Toy Story 2, Pixar animated parts of a 1999 McDonald's commercial, featuring toys and candy dispensers of characters from the movie. It starts as Andy's toys watch a McDonald's commercial, featuring toys and candy dispensers of themselves. Buzz Lightyear orders them to get the car to go to McDonald's to get them. Next, Woody, Buzz, Rex, and Mr. Potato Head are seen riding out the front door of Andy's house on RC Car, using Etch A Sketch as a map to get there. Along the way, they encounter a bumpy road, which erases the map on Etch. Before they can panic, they realize that McDonald's is right ahead. After showing kids playing with their toys and candy dispensers, Andy's toys are shown stacked on top of each other to reach the microphone at the drivethrough. Toy Story at the 2000 Oscars For the Oscars ceremony in 2000, Woody and Buzz Lightyear both make an appearance to represent the Oscar-nominated film Toy Story 2. Woody complains about how he got dressed up for the formal occasion in a special black-and-white cowboy suit, while Buzz only dons a bowtie for the occasion. Jessie, Bullseye and the Potato Heads also appeared. Woody and Buzz represented the nominees for the 2000 Oscars, which were "Humdrum" by Peter Peake, "My Grandmother Ironed the King's Shirts" by Torill Kove, "The Old Man and the Sea" by Alexander Petrov, "Three Misses" by Paul Driessen, and "When the Day Breaks" by Wendy Tilby and Amanda Forbes. Just as Woody is about to choose who will win the Oscar, he gestures to Buzz to bring out the envelope. Buzz realizes that he's forgotten about it, which makes Woody outraged and he scolds him for not bringing it. Jessie, in a magenta sequined cowgirl suit, sequined white chaps and hat, and Bullseye, also in a bowtie, just like Buzz, appear onto the scene. Jessie has the envelope, and she presents who won the Oscar, and the ceremonial card declares that it will go to Alexander Petrov. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' Introduction For the 2000 spin-off Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Pixar made the opening, which featured Andy's toys preparing to watch the anticipated movie, which is being carried into Andy's room by the Green Army Men. No one is more excited than Rex, who the other toys play practical jokes. Finally, after all the anticipation, Rex appears to faint; but then reveals he was only playing a joke of his own. Finally, they settle down and watch the tape on Andy's television and the movie starts. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' Opening For the 2000 television series continuation of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command series, each show starts with a similar opening; Andy's toys preparing to watch the show. At first, Andy's Buzz is standing in front of a space poster, and then demonstrates his heroics by doing a series of acrobatic stunts to drop a trapped Wheezy onto RC Car, then he lands in front of the television in time to watch the show begin (in which case, various clips from the movie and the show are played with the theme music). There are several variations of the scene: *Buzz lands next to the television (most common scene). *Buzz smacks into the television and slides down. *Buzz lands on Bullseye, and slowly falls off in pain. *Zurg stands next to where Buzz lands and fires at the television screen. *Buzz lands and is smacked away by Wheezy (riding RC). *Buzz lands and strikes a '70s disco pose. *Buzz lands and opens his wings, knocking down everyone behind him. Disneyland Promo ''WALL•E'' Super Bowl Commercial As a promotion for WALL•E and to celebrate Toy Story 3 finally getting made, Woody and Buzz appeared in a TV spot for WALL•E. ''Toy Story 3'' Teaser Trailer Around June 2009, the first teaser trailer for Toy Story 3 was released. It starts with Woody overseeing Andy's toys in the making of something while "You've Got a Friend in Me" plays. He's pleased at the final result, which is a makeshift Toy Story 3 logo, made of what ever materials could be found in Andy's room. He bumps into Buzz Lightyear, who has been absent throughout the construction. Wondering what he's been up to this whole time, Buzz shows Woody his own impressive Toy Story 3 logo, which all the toys flock to. He explains that it is made from "your basic vacuum poly-carbon, with high-gloss sealer to bring out the shine." Woody jealously informs his that at least theirs lit up due to the Christmas lights, which reminds Buzz, who claps to turn the lights off and demonstrates how his logo glows. Meanwhile, Woody gets subsequently electrocuted by the Christmas lights before they go out. In the next scene, Buzz tries to make it up to Woody by letting him display the release date (June 18, 2010; in cinemas 2010 for the international version) with colorful refrigerator magnets (similar to the Toy Story 2 teaser trailer). Buzz compliments Woody until he walks offscreen, saying he "wouldn't have done it any better himself." At this time, he quickly presses a button on his wrist communicator, which drops his own release date over Woody's, to which an annoyed Woody exclaims, "I saw that!" Buzz then chuckles in embarassment and runs off. ''Toy Story'' Double Feature Shorts With Toy Story 3 coming to theatres in 3D, Pixar released the first two movies in 3D as a double feature. The trailer for the double featured Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Rex with some 3D glasses. ''Toy Story 3'' Holiday Greeting During the Christmas season of 2009, Pixar released a clip of Woody, Buzz and the three Aliens (all wearing Santa hats) in front of a Christmas tree with presents beneath it in Andy's room (similar to the final scene of Toy Story), wishing the viewer a happy holiday season. Buzz then instructs the viewer to treat their new toys nice. It goes on to promote Toy Story 3 and its release on June 18. Visa Commercial In 2010, to promote the release of Toy Story 3, Pixar created a commercial for Visa featuring Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm and Slinky Dog. In the commercial, Woody, Jessie, Rex, Hamm and Slinky emerge from behind a game in a store, and a Buzz toy is being bought by a little girl, unaware that it's a sentient toy. So the toys run out to rescue him. As the toys reach the end of a store shelf, Slinky tries reaching out to the store basket, but fails. Woody thinks his best friend is a goner, but Buzz appears alongside Woody to experience his favorite part. Woody lightens up and asks where he was, and it turns out that he is with some other Buzzes on display just near the exit. Target Commercial In 2010, to promote the release of Toy Story 3, Pixar created a commercial for Target featuring Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm and Slinky Dog. In the commercial, Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm and Slinky are waiting on a white backdrop when Jessie arrives, pushing some carts. Car Commercial World Cup Commercial Rex is trying to make a goal in soccer, so he kicks the soccer ball, knocking out Mr. Potato Head who is the goalie. The Aliens are seen as the crowd, while Mr. Potato Head says, "Oh, that's just great!" Sky Fibre Broadband As a promotion for Toy Story of Terror! and Toy Story That Time Forgot, Woody, Buzz, Rex and Trixie appeared in Sky Fibre Broadband ads. Toy Story at the 2016 Oscars Woody, Buzz and the Aliens appeared at the 2016 Oscars where they announced that Inside Out had won Best Animated Feature. They mentioned Bullseye and Andy. ja:トイ・ストーリー (短編集) Category:Advertisement Category:Toy Story Productions Category:Shorts Category:Toy Story Culture